THG
by This-Sensual-Sheerio
Summary: Claro que estoy bien, como cada año que veo como niños inocentes mueren para entretener a la gente. Es una tranquilidad que los manifestantes en contra de ese espectáculo sean muy pocos, porque si no, no tendría qué ver en las vacaciones. ¡No vuelvas a preguntar eso, papá! ¡Por supuesto que estoy "bien"! Victorious y THG... Perfecto.


_**¡Hola! Sé que no es lo que probablemente muchos esperaban leer de mí, pero recién recordé esta historia y me dispuse a escribirla. Esto es un AU, Alternative Universe… Y ya. Si tienen alguna duda, ahí me preguntan en comentarios :v **_

* * *

><p>Nunca creí que todo fuera a acabar siendo cierto. En los libros se veía tan ficticio, como si nunca fuese a salir de ahí, y nada o nadie podrían hacer que eso cambiara. Ahora me siento tan estúpida y con rabia. Con ganas de salir de esta maldita ciudad a buscar a la autora para propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara por no haber hecho algo más. La gente lo pedía, lo exigía. Y ella no siguió escribiendo. Pero la gente no dejó de hacer mítines, no dejó los revueltos en países, y los gobiernos tuvieron que hacerles caso. Hicieron lo que el pueblo quería. Lo hicieron real. <em>Los Juegos del Hambre<em>. Y sé que la Suzanne Collins no tiene la culpa por haberles dado una idea, ella sólo lo hizo por entretenimiento. Pero ahora el entretenimiento es una verdadera masacre. Justo como en los libros.

Es realmente patética la idea de mandar a niños a luchar en una arena para ver quién es el país más "poderoso". Si bien no es como en los libros que mandaban a pequeños desde los 12 hasta 18, pero los seleccionados van desde los 14 a los 24.Y no es por "distritos", sino por países. Aunque no todos los países participan. En algunos casos, continente. Eso en África. Eligen un país, una ciudad, un ciudadano… Ha sido así por 3 años. No puedo decir que no es entretenido, porque estaría mintiendo. Y aprendes mucho. No tienes entrenamiento antes de ir a los juegos (aunque hay un par de escuelas ilegales que te entrenan para eso), así que viendo he aprendido un par de cosas. Como que de verdad cambiaron las reglas y en vez de darte muchas armas mortales como espadas y arcos, te dan cuchillos de cocina, martillos y jeringas. Y los escenarios son muy random. La primer arena, fue un paisaje tipo sabana, ahí ganó la chica de África, con 19 años. La segunda fue en una ciudad en ruinas, en el que ganó el chico mexicano de 21. El siguiente año, se enfrentaron a temperaturas muy bajas, en donde triunfó un hombre de 23 de origen ruso, después de enfrentarse con un británico. Este año será el 4to, y todo puede pasar.

Se hace una transmisión mundial, en donde se eligen a los tributos. Primero empezaran con el país ganador anterior, el ultimo es el que murió primero, en este caso… Estados Unidos. Siempre hacen los juegos en vacaciones, porque no quieren interrumpir las clases. Y los 11 países y el continente (E.U.A, Rusia, Alemania, Inglaterra, México, China, Brasil, India, España, Australia, Francia, y el continente africano) se ponen atentos al televisor para ver quién puede ser el elegido para representar a su país. La cual puedo asegurar, aunque no estoy viendo realmente a la televisión, está en este momento. Y se acerca al final.

—Jade,—interrumpe mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.—ya van a escoger al tributo del país.— _LA _tributo del país. "Primero las damas", igual que en los libros.

Mi padre da otro trago a su cerveza y sigue viendo a la tele mientras dicen los nombres de los tributos de Brasil de este año y pasan a recogerlos soldados en aviones. Ambos de 15, si escuché bien. Es una crueldad que nadie se haya ofrecido por ellos. ¡Ni siquiera tienes que levantarte y correr al centro del país para ofrecerte! Todos tenemos un control con un solo botón verde. Cuando lo aprietas, automáticamente te ofreces voluntario para encubrir a alguien. No importa si lo apretaste por accidente. Ha habido casos en donde se ofrece más de una persona (en Rusia y Alemania, principalmente), así que registran todo en una máquina que nadie ve y el que salga primero es el tributo. Pero en caso de que lo aprietes antes de que lleguen a tu país para elegir, no pasa nada. Solo se activan cuando dan la señal, que es cuando sacan el nombre.

De nuevo, algo me saca de mis pensamientos. Es un mensaje en mi celular. Por Facebook.

—¿Estás bien?— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, papá? Claro que estoy bien, como cada año que veo como niños inocentes mueren para entretener a la gente. Es una tranquilidad que los manifestantes en contra de ese espectáculo sean muy pocos, porque si no, no tendría qué ver en las vacaciones. ¡No vuelvas a preguntar eso, papá! ¡Por supuesto que estoy "bien"!

Intento no respirar, para no dejar que un suspiro pesado y furioso salga por mi nariz, e intento no apretar los puños. Pero no puedo hacer nada con mi mandíbula, la cual aprieto tanto que pienso que en cualquier momento se me rompen los sientes y se me marca mucho la quijada a través de la piel. Pero es un alivio que mi padre no me preste mucha atención mientras ve cómo se llevan a los dos niños en los aviones. Respondo con un "_Sí._", y espero que no siga preguntando nada. Y no lo hace.

"**AHORA, VEAMOS QUIENES REPRESENTARÁN AL PAÍS NORTEAMERICANO ESTE AÑO"**

Respiro hondo. Ellos giran una ruleta sorteando los estados. Exhalo. La ruleta empieza a ir más lento. Se para en _CALIFORNIA_, y yo aprieto un poco el control en mi mano izquierda, respiro hondo. Giran otra ruleta sorteando avenidas, calles… La ruleta se detiene en _SUNSET BOULEVARD_ y aparece en una pantalla al lado de la presentadora con una vista aérea. Conozco ese vecindario demasiado bien, debo reconocer. Una voz aparece en mi cabeza, una voz dulce, infantil… _"¿No correrás conmigo, Jade?"_… Y en una ruleta electrónica en la tableta de la presentadora, salen los nombres de los posibles tributos. La gira y mi respiración se vuelve errática. Se detiene. Y yo no soy capaz de dejar salir el aire de mis pulmones.

"**¡VICTORIA VEGA!"**

Me quedo pasmada viendo la tele, sin saber qué hacer. Conozco a esa chica demasiado bien, la conozco desde que estamos en pre-primaria. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no pasará del baño de sangre. La conozco demasiado bien como para saber que, a pesar de ser amable, de ser muy querida, nadie se ofrecerá por ella. Ni siquiera su hermana, que, aunque odiosa, la quiere.

"**¿TENEMOS A ALGUIEN QUE SE OFRECE VOLUNTARIO POR VICTORIA?" **Dios, espero que sí. **"¡SÍ LO HAY!... QUÉ VALIENTE ERES AL APRETAR EL BOTÓN… JADE WEST". **Y entonces me doy cuenta de qué es verdad, estoy apretando el botón con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento puede descomponerse el control. Y ellos empiezan a escanear mis datos, mi dirección. No siento bien los sonidos, es como si los escuchara a través de un vidrio y estuviera sumergida en agua. Mi padre grita algo como "¿Estás idiota? ¿Eres imbécil?", no lo sé, no lo escucho bien. Y no me muevo ni un centímetro. En la tele seleccionan al tributo varón, un tal Roberto Shae de Texas, o algo así. Mi padre me sigue gritando, y yo finalmente suelto el control. Mi hermana de 10 empieza a entrar en pánico. _"¡¿Por qué te aferras a acabar igual de muerta que tu madre?!"_. El teléfono suena y me apresuro a levantarme y contestar. Digo '¿Hola?'. Ella llora.

—¡Jade, Dios mío! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—No lo sé.—Respondo, aunque quizá sí lo sepa. Y ella sigue hablando. A gritos y llorando. No entiendo nada. No me importa. Escucho un ruido de motor y volteo hacia arriba, aunque solo veo el techo.

—Me tengo que ir. Ya han llegado por mí.

—¡NO SE TE OCURRA COLGARME!—Grita desesperada.

—Podrás verme en el centro. Sé que irás. Te llevarán de todos modos, para que vayas a darme las gracias. Como el año pasado, cuando Agatha se ofreció por Flower, y llevaron a Flower a darle las gracias. —Oí un ruido parecido al motor de hacía un rato, pero mucho más lejano, a través del teléfono. —Llegaron por ti. Te veré.

Colgué.

Salí lentamente, de todos modos me estaban esperando en la puerta. Mi padre seguía maldiciendo, mi hermana entraba aún más en pánico y no dejaba de gritar mi nombre. A lo lejos vi el otro avión elevarse a un par de cuadras, y me subí al mío. Me llevaron a Washington, a Moses Lake, como a todos los tributos de USA. Y ya había mucha gente reunida alrededor de la plataforma que construían para presumirnos a la nación. Atrás habían construido un pequeño "Palacio de Justicia". Así lo llamaba yo, porque nos metían en dos habitaciones diferentes a los tributos, y ahí podíamos recibir visitas de familia y amigos, como en los libros, en el Palacio de Justicia. Y los primeros en visitarme fueron mi padre y mi hermana. Y mi padre seguía gritando y maldiciendo y mi hermana lloraba desconsoladamente. Me harté.

—¡De todas formas me diste como muerta hace años! ¡No sé por qué haces tanto drama!—Entonces papá calló. Porque no le gustaba que le recordara que, cuando murió mamá hace 6 años, él me gritó una vez que yo había muerto junto con ella para él. Debió haber sido duro el golpe, porque apretó puños y mandíbula y salió hecho una furia de la habitación. Mi hermana se limpió las lágrimas y me abrazó. Dijo algo como "cuidaré de él, cuídate tú", y salió. Luego entró Trina, la hermana de Victoria. Tori para mí.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente. Tonto, pero valiente.— Me dijo.— ¿Por qué?—Alcé los hombros, haciéndole creer que no lo sabía. Lo hacía, pero no podía decirle. Era una promesa entre su hermana y yo. Ella suspiró.—No sé si Tori quiera verte. No para de llorar y decir que eres una imbécil.—Volví a alzar los hombros.

—Mi padre y hermana hacían lo mismo.—Trina rio. Y luego me abrazó, susurrando en mi oído con voz un poco quebrada "Gracias". Me vio con lágrimas en sus ojos, y se fue. Yo me senté esperando a Tori. Porque sabía que iba a venir. Lo sabía. O al menos lo suponía. Y me pregunté si el otro tributo (Roberto, creo) habría sido quien se hubiese ofrecido por alguien. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró ella corriendo. Yo me levanté y la abracé con fuerza mientras ella recargaba su mentón en mi hombro y lloraba. "Eres una imbécil", decía una y otra vez. "Lo sé", contestaba yo.

Se separó, me tomó el rostro y me dio un beso en los labios. Luego volvió a abrazarme mientras sollozaba.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó mientras mordía un poco mi camiseta para no gritar.

—Porque te quiero.—Me miró a la cara.

—Lo que hiciste no fue algo que haya pedido de tu parte. No era necesario que lo hicieras. Y es una decisión muy estúpida la que tomaste... Pero aun así, el gesto es apreciado, aunque no me agrade… Y… Si ya no hay vuelta atrás o salida… Te deseo lo mejor. Espero que tengas suerte y astucia…—Su voz se quebró y volvió a abrazarme mientras lloraba de frustración y desesperación. Y debo admitir que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por un momento.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Los soldados venían por ella, tenía que salir. Me apretujó un poco más y me soltó y mientras se la llevaban, dije algo que se grabó en mi mente, y en su corazón seguramente:

—Prometo intentar mantenerme con vida.

Ella me miró una última vez antes de salir, y yo me volví a sentar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En serio iba a luchar contra todas esas personas solo para que ella no lo hiciera? Supongo que la respuesta era sí, porque no había forma de retractarme.

Nos sacaron de Moses Lake y platiqué un poco con Robbie (ahora sabía bien su nombre): Nadie se ofreció por él, no tenía realmente amigos. Pero su novia, Cat (no amigos, pero sí novia. Ese tipo era un genio), había llorado mucho. Prometió mantenerse con vida. Como yo. Como todos los que no quisieron ser elegidos, probablemente. Menos los niños de Brasil, los cuales apuesto a que estuvieron llorando un montón por no querer ir, que no alcanzaron a prometerle a alguien que se mantendrían con vida. Y siento pena por ellos.

Según los libros, ahora deberíamos ir al centro de entrenamiento. Nunca dicen en dónde está ese centro. No quiero saberlo. La nave se detiene, bajamos. Y vemos a los demás. Todos diferentes, tanto en edad, peso, altura, color de piel, pero todos con un mismo propósito, porque le prometimos a alguien que viviríamos.

**Todos mataremos a los otros.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He acabado por hoy. Si les gustó, por favor dejen un comentario. Si no les gustó, por favor dejen un comentario. Si les gustan Tegan And Sara, por favor dejen dos comentarios y si les gusta Sheeran, cásense conmigo (y dejen 10 comentarios). Esto fue todo lo que se me ocurrió por esta noche. No prometo actualizar pronto, pero juro que lo haré. En serio.<strong>_

_**Sin más que decir, me despido.**_

_**Atte. This.**_


End file.
